


Killing Time

by coffeerepublic



Series: wherever you're going, i'm going your way. [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: (a little) Dirty Talk, (queening is a fancy word for face-sitting in case you were wondering), Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Queening, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeerepublic/pseuds/coffeerepublic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacCready and Nita are trapped inside by a radiation storm.</p><p>The ensuing time-killing mechanisms lead to an unintended confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Have another few thousand words of porn, fellow Mac sympathizers.

The rad storm had been looming on the horizon for a while now.

MacCready and Nita had known to hurry so they would not get caught in the radiation before they were able to find shelter. Thankfully, they soon stumbled upon an old shack that seemed like it would be able to provide at least a little protection from the radiation. It had a door that could be closed, and about half of the windows were more than 50% whole at least.

Grateful for their luck, they scurried inside and closed the door behind them, securing it so the wind would not blow it back open. It was obvious that they would be trapped in this place for a while now.

“Time to get comfortable, huh?” Nita stated more than asked as she put down her backpack on an old sofa with ripped cushions, the stuffing spilling out in several places.

“Guess so,” her partner answered, following her example. “We’re gonna be here a while.” He reached into his own bag and pulled out some food conserves. “Wanna eat a bite?”

Already, he had spied a hot plate on one of the shelves and walked over to procure it.

“Now? Isn’t it a bit early for dinner?” While the sky outside was dark due to the radiation storm that was slowly growing louder, it could not have been later than 4 or 5 pm. She was not that hungry yet.

“Sure. But maybe we’ll be too busy doing other things later, if you catch my drift.” He was smirking at her, hot plate in one hand, a can of food in the other. It was weirdly adorable.

“Are you suggesting what I think you are, Mac?” Nita slowly breached the distance between them, putting her hands on the sides of his waist and smiling at him as he still stood with his hands out to both sides.

“I might be. We’re not getting out of here anytime soon, why not use the time to do something enjoyable?”

Nita leaned forward and rubbed the tip of her nose against his. “You’re an animal,” she whispered, their breaths mixing. “I love it.” She pecked his lips before letting him go and turning around to enter what looked like it had once been a kitchen.

MacCready followed her and watched as she opened the old fridge there.

“Look, someone left a bottle of cherry nuka cola here!” She pulled it out and put it on the counter.

“Cram and cherry coke. We’re gonna have ourselves a feast,” he deadpanned, setting the food down next to the bottle.

She laughed softly at his joke and stepped back into the doorway. “You warm the food while I try to find some way to heat this place. Deal?”

He nodded and she proceeded to step back into the main room.

There she happened upon a small wood stove. Nita spent the next ten minutes collecting things she could burn to get a small flame going. Soon she had a medium-sized heap of folders, small pieces of wood and books that were no longer decipherable. Another five minutes later, she had gotten a fire going in the stove while MacCready still had not come back from the kitchen.

By the time he finally did come out with the heated food in hand, she had dragged two single-size mattresses into the living room from the smaller rooms attached to it and pushed them together to form one large lie down area.

“What are you doing?” he chuckled before handing her one portion. “Careful, it’s hot.”

“Well, we could have slept in separate beds or shared one tiny one, but I thought this might be a better idea.”

“I like the way you think.”

No sooner had they finished eating than she was in his lap already, kissing him senseless.

Nita was grinding down on him, running her fingers through his hair, his hat falling down and behind the couch. She pulled away from his mouth before leaning down and kissing the side of his neck, almost immediately moving onto sucking and biting the skin there. His throat vibrated as he laughed and then spoke in a deep voice.

“Wow, you’re eager.”

She stopped her motions to speak against his neck. “What can I say? You implied you were going to fuck me and I’m excited.” She ground down hard to emphasize her intentions.

“And I sure am going to,” his voice wavered as a moan made its way out. “But we don’t need to hurry. We got all the time in the world. I doubt the rad storm’s gonna let up anytime soon.”

Nita pressed another kiss to the side of his neck and then moved back up to his face.

“If you wanna go slower, I’m all up for that.” She leaned in until their lips were just barely touching, still allowing her to speak. “Just be warned, I’m pretty excited already.”

He sighed into her mouth and reached up to squeeze one of her breasts, his grip softening and tightening a few times. “Feel like moving this to the floor?”

She smiled and caught him in a quick open-mouthed kiss. “I like that suggestion.”

“Just let me get rid of this first,” he said, shoving his hands into her shirt from below and pushing it off over her head. Nita moved her arms to help him before assisting him in taking his coat off while still sitting down.

Then, MacCready stood up, keeping a tight hold onto her thighs as he did so. For someone of his stature, one could not deny that he had impressive upper body strength. It probably came from carrying around a rather heavy sniper rifle at all times, she assumed.

He carried her to the bed she had made for the both of them on the floor before placing her down gently on her back and climbing over her. She liked how much bolder he had become since they had begun having sex a little while ago.

MacCready had been insecure at first, not really initiating things from his side much. It had not taken him long to overcome his initial shyness, however. And now here they were, him skillfully and quickly unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off her body, not before untying and pulling off her shoes.

Nita was left in her bra and underwear while he still had way too much fabric on him. She immediately got to remedying that as she unbuttoned his shirt and motioned for him to take it off.

“I wanna feel your skin against mine.” She was whispering because speaking in a normal tone suddenly seemed too loud. “Take off your pants, too.”

He did as she asked and kept undressing himself. Left in nothing beside his underwear, he slowly lowered his body back down onto her own.

Nita felt her heart beating faster at the sensation of his skin against hers. The fire she had started inside the small oven had not yet done much to change the temperature in the room, but his body was blissfully warm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her still, simultaneously pressing upwards to create as much physical contact as was possible. One of his legs was between her own and the friction created when she pushed herself against him fed into her arousal. 

Outside, the sky had grown dark with only a slight radioactive glow to it. Every now and then, lightning would spark across its expanse. Aside from that, the warm glow the fire gave off was the only illumination in the room. By now, it had begun to rain. Combined with the wind blowing, the sound had a certain appeal to it.

“Almost kinda romantic, isn’t it?” MacCready grinned at her as he reached down and squeezed her ass with both hands, keeping them there and messaging the flesh.

Nita sighed out his name, feeling herself melting into his grasp. “Almost. Other people go on dates. We get caught in rad storms and proceed to fuck the night away.”

His hands slid underneath the fabric as he went on to pull down her panties. “Well, if you say it like that, it sounds horrible. But hey, we have a fire, we have rain, we have each other, what’s not to enjoy?”

She leaned up on her elbows, pushing his body up a little along with her own. Reaching behind her own back, she undid the clasp of her bra, pulling the piece of clothing out from between their chests and dropping it to the floor.

“I don’t think the way I said it sounds horrible at all, actually. More like, it sounds like my new favorite hobby.”

“Can’t argue with that. Shit, that feels nice.”

Her erect nipples pressed against his skin. Apparently they had reached the point of free-for-all cursing early tonight. She could not have minded any less.

Nita pushed one of her hands between their bodies, sliding it underneath his waistband and into his underwear. She wrapped her fingers around his erection, enjoying the small sigh he breathed into her ear. The skin was so smooth compared to that of his hands, warm and inviting and all-around perfect.

MacCready used one arm to push himself up, leaving a few inches of space between their naked bodies and giving her hand more room to move. His unoccupied hand found its destination on one of her breasts, rolling her nipple between his pointer and middle finger.

Nita ran her own index finger over the head of his cock, feeling a tiny bit of wetness escaping already. She took that as a cue that he was ready and pulled his underwear down his legs. He lifted one knee after the other, helping her finish undressing him. They had by now perfectly adapted to how the other moved and were able to predict certain movements before they happened.

When they had met, she never would have thought they would end up fitting together so well.

Now free from the last thing that had been keeping them apart, MacCready kept his weight supported on one forearm, reaching between her legs with his other hand. His eyes were locked with her own as he ran his fingertips through her folds, parting her lower lips and resting them on her clit.

“You weren’t lying when you said you were excited.” He sounded like he was praising her, his irises seeming to grow only darker.

“That’s the effect you have on me, Robert.” She thrust up her hips, making him press down on her most sensitive spot harder. He loved it when she said things like this during sex, and she decided telling him the truth could not hurt after all.

He pulled his fingers away and she could not help but release a whining sound. “Damn it. Stop torturing me. Just fuck me already.”

MacCready chuckled, but did not say anything. Instead, he used one of his hands to take his dick and pump it a couple times. Then, he wiped the pre-come off his tip and smeared it on the mattress.

Nita put her hands on his back and tried to pull him closer again to no avail. The way he was smirking down at her told her exactly what he wanted – and she was not above giving into him.

“Please, I want you inside me so bad,” she whispered, blushing the smallest bit, but not daring to look away. “I want you to fuck me hard and fast.” She felt the head of his erection pushing against her entrance, not actually entering her yet. “I need you inside me, Robert. Please.”

Her voice was growing louder with desperation and then, only then, he was suddenly inside her, as deep as he could go with the first thrust. Her inner muscles stretched to accommodate his girth and she could not and would not stop herself from crying out his name. She spread her legs further apart, as far as she could on her own, allowing for him to enter her even deeper as he began to fuck her in earnest. 

The sounds he made as he claimed her were delicious. Nita loved how ragged his voice sounded as he groaned her name, telling her she was his and underlining it with each time he entered her before pulling back only to spread her apart once more.

She was scratching away at his back, her arousal slowly wrapping into a coil inside her lower body. Her channel was tightening the closer she came to her orgasm, making the way his thrusts were forcing her body to stretch and accept him into her ever more intense.

Just the same, he was getting closer to his own peak. Nita noticed the little things that told her he was going to come soon – the look of concentration on his face, the crease between his brows deepening, how strained his voice sounded when he moaned her name.

She was close, closer, closer still – and then he had pulled out and was spilling his seed onto the mattress next to her hip.

And while she did appreciate the sight of him losing himself like that, and she could never get enough of getting him off – here she was, close to coming undone, but not there yet.

After no less than six spurts, the last one of which was punctuated with a long, low groan, MacCready was done. He was still hovering halfway above her, his arms having become a little shaky.

By this time, Nita had gotten a hold of herself again and decided not to hold it against him. Things like this happened, and what did she have nimble fingers for if not exactly this type of situation? 

Just when she was about to touch herself in her quest for completion, her lover let himself drop onto his side next to her where there was no wet spot, freeing his hand so he could reach out and stop her.

“Don’t,” he said, his tone assertive despite his post-orgasm haze. “I’m not done yet.”

On that note, he reached for her middle and pulled her on top of his body so she was straddling his chest. Her center was touching the area of his solar plexus and she could downright feel her arousal leaking onto him. He obviously did not mind.

“What are you doing?” she wondered out loud, running the fingers of one hand through his sweat-dampened hair.

“Something I’ve been fantasizing about for a while now,” he answered, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he was looking at her from below. He certainly had her curiosity peaking now, due in no small part to her growing desperation.

Reaching upwards with both hands, he once more began to message her breasts. Nita arched her back, pushing her chest into his touch. All too soon, it was gone again as he grasped her pelvis tightly and pulled her upwards a little into a proper kneeling position. She watched with undisguised interest as he scooted downwards on the mattress until his head was level with her opening.

And it became clear to her where he was going with this. He had in all seriousness found one of the few things she had not yet experienced sexually. It only sparked her excitement further.

He inhaled a deep breath through his nose, large hands wrapping around her legs and sprawling across the insides of her thighs. “Shit, I love the way you smell. Can’t wait to taste you.”

She had to gather all the willpower left in her so she would not push downwards. Even in this position, she wanted to leave to him the control to do as he pleased – he tended to amaze her when left to his own rules. Ever since that night in Goodneighbor, he had become downright enamored with the idea of eating her out. And damn if he was not amazing at it. 

He pulled her down a little and she could feel his breath on her clit. Did he want her to beg again? She would if he wanted her to. At this point, she would do next to anything if only it meant he was going to let her come.

But this time, she did not have to ask him. It seemed he had finally gotten fed up with making her wait and suffer as he kept pulling on her until his mouth covered her. He created a vacuum with his mouth, sucking on her entrance for a moment or two before pushing his tongue inside her.

Nita was sensitive from the way he had fucked her just minutes ago and that, combined with the relief of finally being touched again made her cry out his name in a way that might be better described as a shriek. She threatened to fall forward and was only just able to catch herself on her outstretched arms while he worked away at her.

He licked and nibbled on her, moving towards her clitoris and not leaving again once he was there. He was sucking with ever increasing force, encouraging her as she began to grind against his mouth. Since she had already been so close before, she knew with certainty that she was not going to last long now. 

As she was riding his face, she tried her best to not use too much force so it would not become uncomfortable for him. That worry was unnecessary however. MacCready seemed to be enjoying himself perfectly well as he hummed contentedly, the vibrations making everything she was feeling even more unbearably amazing. When his hands moved onto her ass, squeezing her buttocks and pulling them apart slightly, one of his middle fingers venturing to tease her quivering pussy with its tip, it all finally became too much.

She came, and she came hard. She kept pushing down against his face, her elbows giving out as she fell forward and into a crouching position. He worked her through her high with the tip of his tongue on her throbbing clit, and it lasted so long and was so intense she felt tears stinging in the corners of her eyes.

After it had ended and Nita had come back to her senses, she was almost certain that she would never be able to move again. All of her nerve cells seemed to have burned out. She felt her boyfriend move away from his position between her legs and allowed herself to drop onto her front completely.

A moment later, he reappeared next to her, apparently having wiped her come off his face in the meantime. He lay down on his side and draped an arm across her back. She reached up and wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes, hoping he had not noticed.

But of course he had. The arm lying across her body moved, his hand drawing senseless shapes into her skin with soft caresses. “Everything okay?” His voice was hoarse, but who could blame him after this performance, really.

“Perfect. That was just… really intense, is all.” She turned her head to the side so her voice would no longer be muffled by the mattress. He smiled at her, the pride in his look hard to miss.

Nita could not remember the last time she had felt so completely and utterly spent, or the last time she had been unable to tell where she ended and where the other began.

It was a feeling of solemnity; a feeling of belonging. She knew for sure now. Was she supposed to tell him? But then she would have to plan how, and when, and…

“I love you.”

And there it was.

MacCready’s face traversed a range of emotions within the next few seconds; surprise, incomprehension, realization – and then, eventually, an honest smile bloomed on his face.

“Are you serious?”

“Completely serious,” she whispered softly, but with determination. No use in backpedaling now.

He did not say anything more for a good while, though his smile never faltered.

Nita decided she could accept it if he did not say it back. His obvious happiness at her unplanned declaration would be enough for her. She did not need verbal affirmations as long as he kept reassuring her of his dedication to her in other ways.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when he leaned in to kiss her cheek. It was so chaste in comparison to their earlier actions it made her heart ache with affection for him.

“I just can’t believe it,” he mumbled, still smiling like an idiot. “I’m not even gonna question how someone like you could end up falling for someone like me.”

At any other time, she would have protested, defending him from his own attacks. But she was too weak right now, and he kept talking before she was even able to pull her thoughts together to form a coherent response.

“Just…” He paused, obviously caught up in his thoughts for a moment. “I’m looking for some way to put this into prettier words, but I’m no poet. So…” His arm tightened around her, pulling her into something akin to an embrace.

“I love you too, Nita. I can’t even tell you how much.”

She did not need them, but she could not pretend verbal affirmations were not a lovely thing to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up a lot longer than I had in mind. I'd appreciate your feedback! :)


End file.
